A photoresist composition for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process comprises a resin having an acid-labile group and an acid generator.
US2008/166660A mentions a photoresist composition which comprises a resin having an acid-labile group and a structural unit represented by formula (I);
and a salt represented by formula (II).
With the size of design getting smaller and smaller in fine processing of semiconductor, there have been demands for a photoresist composition which can provide a photoresist pattern with improved exposure latitude, i.e. a photoresist composition which can provide a photoresist pattern with less size change even in case of using a mask with one size while varying the exposure quantity. The photoresist composition which can provide a photoresist pattern with improved exposure latitude remains a matter of improvement.